h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikki Chadwick (JAW)
Rikki Chadwick is one of the main characters who became a mermaid in the Australian television series, "H2O - Just add Water". Along with Emma and Cleo, Rikki discovered her powers after her trip to Mako Island. She is played by actress Cariba Heine. Background Unlike Emma and Cleo, Rikki's family is more broken up as her mother isn't around. When she was little, her parents fought a lot over the issues of money. Eventually they got a divorce and Rikki lives with her father, Terry Chadwick. It is revealed in season one that her father forgets her birthday every year. And unlike her friends, Rikki doesn't live in a house, rather she and her father lives in a trailer park by the canal as her father's income isn't very high. Growing up in a struggling environment, Rikki lacks the personality of a snob and she tends to be weary of being around one, such as Miriam Kent and Zane Bennett. Since her parents' break-up, Rikki is used to people not liking her so when people express their affections and kindness towards her, she feels uncomfortable and fenced in. Before moving into the Gold Coast, Rikki is used to being alone and she usually prefers it that way. When Emma's younger brother developed a crush on her, Rikki brushed off his feelings and ended up hurting him by refusing his affection. Throughout the series, Rikki slowly abandoned her isolation and learned to accept other people's caring feeling for her, although at times, she still like to be alone whenever she's depressed or frustrated. It is most likely because of her parents' divorce, Rikki developed the personality of a rebel like her father. And being the new girl in the neighborhood, Rikki lacks the ability to make new friends. It is only until she saved Cleo from being drifted in Zane's boat that Cleo opened up to her and offered Rikki her friendship as well as Emma's. Rikki's father's occupation is unknown. The only hint the audience have about Terry is his hobby on in motorcycle. This could imply that he is an auto-mechanic. Despite growing up in a more poor environment than her boyfriend, Zane, Rikki display a knowledge and skill on economic business, especially when it comes to saving her café business from being bankrupt. Personality Rikki is the polar opposite of Emma not just in their magical powers, but in their personalities as well. While Emma is confident, controlling, and responsible, Rikki is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree. Like her father, she is contemptuous of the social hierarchy at the local high school she and the others attend as well as in life. Unlike Emma who tends to hold her tongue in certain situations, Rikki frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Rikki has a strong adventurous streak and is the first to fully embrace the possibilities of the girls' new powers. Not only does Rikki show her rebellious nature freely, but she encourage it in her friends as well. In "Pressure Cooker", Rikki encouraged Cleo and Emma to rebel against Charlotte Watsford and her mother, Annette Watsford who were invited by Don Sertori to stay over for dinner. Thinking that Don is getting remarried and that Charlotte will become Cleo's step-sister, Rikki encouraged the others to use their powers to ruin the food, not knowing that Annette was only invited as a business partner. Despite her carefree nature, Rikki is capable of displaying a sense of responsibilities especially when it comes to money. In the episode "Hook, Line and Sinker", Rikki attempted to look for some financial security for her family by attending Harrison Bennett's seminar, only to find it to be a scam. In "Treasure Hunt", Rikki attempted to help her father by trying to find a lost treasure for the reward money because her family was struggling with the bills. During her stay as café manager in season three, she was able to show her ability in running a business successful. When Rikki left after breaking up with Zane, the café started to struggle despite Sophie replacing her as manager. Appearance Rikki is described as very pretty but, doesn't care. She has wavy-curly, light-blond that goes a bit past her shoulders hair and bold sky blue eyes. Throughout the series, she would let her hair loose, tie it up into a bun, or braid them. Her skin is fair and smooth with hardly any blemishes. She has a slim body type and plump pink lips. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. She rarely wears a dress, but in season one, Zane bought her a sexy, red dress to wear during his father's lunch meeting. Her clothes are red and black based on her ability to boil water and fire. In Season 3, she started to wear more colorful clothes. Her favorite colors are red and black based on her clothing. She doesn't really try to look good most of the time, due to the fact she is a tomboy but can if she desires to. Becoming a Mermaid After Cleo gets tricked into helping Zane Bennett repair his boat, he sets her adrift into the sea. Rikki jumps aboard the boat to save her, revealing that she was the one who stole Zane's spark plug to his boat. Plugging it back in, Rikki and Cleo decided to take the boat for a joyride. Along the ride, the girls ran into Emma, who was walking home from her swim training. Exchanging a quick banter, the two invited Emma to come along with them. With the carefree Rikki steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found out that they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island Once ashore on the deserted island, Cleo and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emma brought out her cell phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emma suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emma and Rikki were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Cleo became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several hours later, the three of them ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emma realizes that The Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, dove in to discover. Confirming her find, she and Rikki convinced the hesitant Cleo to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the moon pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Upon the next morning and twelve hours after their ordeal, Rikki decided to take a morning walk around her neighborhood. Surprisingly, Rikki first discovered that she transform into a mermaid when she was hit by single drop of water from the park sprinkler system. After confirming her theory with Emma and Cleo, Rikki grew excited and embraced her new changes. Rikki was the last to discover her powers, which bothers her greatly. The Café The the episode "The Big Chill", Rikki needed money to buy concert tickets but didn't like the idea of working. Cleo encouraged Emma to hire her as a favor for a friend, to which Emma was reluctant since the beginning. The next morning, Rikki began working at the JuiceNet café, but because of her rebellious attitude, Emma threatened to fire her on the spot after seeing how rude she was to the customers. Frustrated, Rikki decided to quit. But when Emma accidentally froze Miriam Kent (who was hiding in the cool room), Rikki has no choice but to become responsible for thawing the frozen snob queen. Wilfred, the owner, threatened to fire Emma and replace her with Rikki. Seeing this, Rikki purposely yelled at Tiffany in front of him so that she would be fired instead. In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Rikki was responsible for causing the magical, wish-granting seaweed fungus to take over the café. Lewis and Cleo insisted on using the café's cool room to create their wish-granting potion. Annoyed that Lewis had wasted her time, Rikki gave the potion an overdose of her magic, causing it to overflow overnight and eventually flood into the rest of the building. In the beginning of season three, the café is shut down and out of business. Rikki had an idea that it should be reopen again but with new trends, such as a live music concert. In the episode "The Awakening", Zane decided to take her idea and bought the place with his father's money. After renovating it, he named it after her and made Rikki the new manager and his business partner. The café seems to be in better situation whenever Rikki's around. After Rikki broke up with Zane, the café was nearly at the brink of bankruptcy. At the end of the series, the café seems to have recovered when Rikki came to visit. Out of Control Out of all of the mermaids, Rikki is the one who tends to be the most out of control with her powers and her sanity. In the episode "Bad Moon Rising", Rikki got struck by the full moon's spell, causing her powers to go out of control. Affecting her mentally, she ran away to Mako Island where she accidentally set some of the foliages on fire. In the episode "The Dark Side", Rikki grew frustrated with Zane's insensitivities and ran away to face the water forces alone at the Moon Pool. There, she encounters the Water Tentacle and was shock to find that she could connect with it. The ordeal affected her mentally to the point where she became withdrawn from Bella and Cleo and everyone around her for the next two episodes. Her connection with the Water Tentacle caused her to become more protective with Mako Island and she became paranoid and cold towards Cleo, causing a fracture in their trust and their friendship. It is revealed that the more time she spent at the Moon Pool, the more her power advance to a higher level. Mermaid Powers Like Emma and Cleo, Rikki possesses the magical ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't able to transform into a mermaid until an estimate of twelve hours after jumping into the Moon Pool at Mako Island. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the water. (But with her individual power, she can speed up the drying processes by evaporating the water molecules.) Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. As a mermaid, Rikki has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydro-Thermokinesis Rikki is the last of the three to discover her individual power over water which bothers her tremendously. She possesses the ability to boil water, normally called Hydro-Thermokinesis. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human skin and body temperature to even the water molecules in the air. It is revealed that she could even make people sweat. Because her powers deal with heat, it means that she possesses the most volatile and dangerous of all three. Throughout the series, we discover that her power can easily get out of control. Her power is most useful when the girls need to dry their tails and de-transform quickly as it would take at least about several minutes for them to dry completely. She also demonstrated Pyrokinesis in "Bad Moon Rising" before her power advancement. Power advancement In the second season premiere "Control", a special full moon along with a rare planetary alignment greatly strengthens and increases the powers in the Moon Pool. When Rikki and her friends got hit by a special full moon, they instinctively swam into the moon pool. There, their powers become greatly enhanced. In Rikki's case, she was the only one who developed two new powers. Rikki gained the power to create fire and lightning, commonly known as Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis. Pyrokinesis allows her to create fire or combust things simultaneously while electrokinesis allows her to create an electric storm and levitate a person into the air when she combines it with Emma and Cleo's powers. Relationships Zane Bennett At the beginning of the series, Rikki disliked Zane like most of her friends because she finds him to be a repulsive snob. Whenever she sees him bothering her friends, she wouldn't hesitate to offer to give him a piece of her mind by making a scene, something that Emma usually refuses. However, at one point, Rikki decided to put aside her judgment on him in the episode "The Camera Never Lies" where she discreetly saved him from being eaten by sharks. In the episode, "Bad Moon Rising", Zane encounters the full-moon strike Rikki on Mako Island. There, she confessed that she was tired of "being a mermaid". The two shared a kiss, but with her out of control powers, she accidentally dehydrated Zane and he passed out. After that, Rikki has no memory of kissing him, but they decided to stop exchanging their usual insults whenever they meet. When Rikki and Zane got trapped on a hotel balcony in the episode "Hook, Line and Sinker", they started to bond by and soon they realized that they are in love with each other. When Zane asked her to got out with him, she refused because he wouldn't give up his talk about mermaids ever since Emma saved him from drowning. In the end, she struck a deal with him that she'll only go out with him if he stops talking about mermaids. When Cleo and Emma found out their secret relationship, they disapproved greatly in fear that she'll tell Zane their secret like Julia Dove did 50 years ago. However, Rikki proved herself worthy by continuing to keep their mermaid secrets from Zane. In the season one finale "A Twist In The Tail", Zane proved to his father and Dr. Denman of mermaids' existence on camera, not knowing that they are actually his friends and girlfriends. When they were captured by his father and the marine biologist, Zane was shock to find that Rikki is one of the mermaids that he's been hunting. Upset, Rikki blames Zane for their situations. After Zane helped her and her friends escape, they both decided to break up because they were too different with Zane thinking that Rikki is no longer a mermaid. In the second season, Rikki ran into Zane again at the dirt track and they both wanted to get back together. Rikki was a bit reluctant at first because he had betrayed her and her friends before. When Zane discovered that she is still a mermaid, he confessed that he no longer cares about exploiting her secret. He asked her to risk it and the two decided to date together. However, Rikki continued to lie about her life because she was concern that Zane wouldn't find her attractive if he finds out that she lives in a trailer park. Later on, Zane was caught by Rikki's father for trying to steal his motorcycle badge when, truthfully, it was Nate's fault and Zane was trying to bring it back. Rikki witnessed their argument and saw how rude Zane was to her father and decided to avoid him. Not knowing that Terry is her father, Zane was confused as to why she did so. He then revealed to Emma and Cleo that he knew their secret and asked them to talk to Rikki for him. Although Emma still oppose Rikki for dating Zane again, she told her that she must be the one who is truthful to Zane. Taking her friend's advice, Rikki admits to Zane where she lives and that Terry is her father. After another blunder with Terry, Zane tried to prove his worth to him by fixing his motorcycle before pleading his innocence. Terry decided to forgive him and allowed him to date his daughter again. Later on, Zane invited Rikki to go on a treasure hunt with him in the episode "Treasure Hunt". In this episode, he shows his concern for her when he saw how much she insisted on looking for the treasure and convinced her to take a break. When she got injured, he pulled her out of the water and tried calling her friends for help. Rikki admitted that she needed the money from the treasure hunt to help her father pay the bills. Seeing how desperate she seems, Zane offered to help, but Rikki insisted that she doesn't take charity. Knowing this, Zane and Lewis decided to find the treasure in Rikki's name, thus, helping her earn her reward money. In season 3, Zane bought the abandoned JuiceNet café and turned it into another café in Rikki's name and honor and they both decided to become business partners. However, their relationship became more strained by the cause of various problems such as the Water Tentacle, Sophie, and Will's diving ability. When Zane unintentionally caused Will to drown in a practice dive, Rikki became upset with him and even more so when he didn't show much concern about the Water Tentacle during a full moon. She decided to break up with him when she caught Sophie kissing Zane at Will's Free-Diving Championship. Desperate to get her back, Zane tries to gain Rikki's attention by stealing a necklace Will made for her out of moon crystals. Sophie tries to convince him to move on by taking Rikki's name down from the café, but he refused. Throughout the rest of the season, Zane tried his best to win Rikki back, but unfortunately, ended up wrecking her missions at the wrong place and the wrong time. The season ended with Rikki and Zane back on speaking terms, however, they did not officially get back together. But they are still considered a couple. Rikki's Gallery RikkiTail.png File:RikkiFace.jpg Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg Rikki-laughing-h2o-just-add-water-10124524-608-400.jpg Rikki-in-Fire-h2o-just-add-water-1907740-624-352.jpg Cariba-Heine-cariba-heine-1383636-425-300.jpg File:85u6ntkoi.JPG Rikki.png Cariba-Heine-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10295508-390-264.jpg Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9192898-1024-768.jpg De5124fe90_56964987_o2.jpg 4532431925a5999627924l.jpg Rikki season 3.png Mermaid Rikki.png A7.jpg 5080890404a6321806074m.jpg Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:00000018.jpg File:A3.jpg File:F h2o39m bea8e9a.jpg File:H2oploetzlichme1.jpg File:Hocus-pocus-rikki-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-7739376-698-395.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG File:Pu i wp plCA96K0NG.jpg File:Rikki-mermaid-h2o-just-add-water-8661751-349-295.jpg File:Bscap0286.jpg File:Rikki-kidnapped-h2o-just-add-water-10072201-250-142.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Episode16.jpg File:DSCI0125.JPG File:Rikki-and-a-dolphin-h2o-just-add-water-9464214-320-240.jpg File:Gift-of-Affection-h2o-just-add-water-1305799-236-178.jpg File:030.jpg File:4522378591a5387078333l.jpg File:I193277278 77807 3.jpg File:Cariba_season03_mq_002.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg File:Rikki-Zane-h2o-just-add-water-1609026-500-333.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p th.jpg File:Bscap0235.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0115.JPG File:A2.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Rikki Tail.jpg File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.png File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg File:Double-Trouble-h2o-just-add-water-2170581-480-278.jpg File:Bscap0541.jpg File:Rikki1.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:Rikki and bella.jpg File:Rikki Swimming.jpg File:Rikki In Red.jpg File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg Normal 032.jpg Normal 076.jpg Normal 068.jpg Normal 098.jpg Normal 069.jpg PD5.JPG Category:Mermaids Category:current mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers